


at godspeed

by captshirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, shiro cares a lot about keith's wellbeing, this was cute fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captshirogane/pseuds/captshirogane
Summary: Keith has a final exam that he has to study for. Fortunately, he’s got his emergency packs of Red Bull prepared for nights such as these ones…and he has Takashi Shirogane there to keep him in check. How far Shiro is allowing Keith to go with this, though? Errrrrrr…….





	

“I’m going to drink 1,200 Red Bulls and punch God behind a 7/11.”

“Keith, it’s past curfew. Plus, that’s not even possible, should God even exist—“

Keith interrupted him with a hard stare. “You always said I could do the impossible. You’ve seen my piloting skills.”

“Right, but that’s a completely different thing from…this. You’re going to murder yourself if you keep this up.”

“Fine,”—another large gulp of a can of Red Bull—“At least I died doing something awesome.”

Shiro buried his face into the palm of his hand. Honestly, Keith had no sense! There was no way he would survive even 10 of those Red Bulls, let alone 1,200. He wished he could do something about it, but there was only so much he could do when it came to controlling any of Keith’s impulses. Most of the time, Keith seemed to handle himself just fine when he was around him, but this was an exception to the matter. There was an important final exam tomorrow afternoon, and he had to pass it in order to keep his 4.3GPA—perhaps even raise it. Shiro’s GPA was slightly higher, but that was beside the point.

He certainly wasn’t feeling insecure or anything about how close the two of them were in terms of class performance…ahahahaha….ahahaha….

“Keith,” Shiro began, a bit more firmly this time. “I think you should put down that Red Bull. You’re going to stay up for 5 days straight if you keep that up.”

“Fight me.” Another large gulp of that can of Red Bull, and he finished it! Dear God! How many was that now? 6!?

 _Sigh_. Was he really going to behave like a child? Did Shiro always have to be the voice of reason? He wished he could have a break from Keith’s impulsive antics, but someone had to keep the boy in check; otherwise, God knows what kind of shit he’d pull if Shiro wasn’t around to help him remain calm…

“Keith, I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” He set the empty can of Red Bull on his desk as he scribbled away on his notebook with his left hand. “I want to ace this test just as badly as anyone else does. You know what’s at stake for me.”

“Even if you fail, your GPA isn’t going to drop by that much. Even if it drops, you won’t have a problem, because it’s already pretty stellar…”

“I know, but I want to keep it that way.”

“You’ll still keep it that way. I just want you take it a little easy. Is that too much to ask?”

He really _was_ beginning to worry for the wellbeing of his best friend, though. He wondered how Matt was holding up, studying for that same exam Keith was. Shiro was already done with his finals and made it out with a pretty decent GPA himself. Perhaps Matt was taking much, much _healthier_ ways on preparing for the exam, which he would expect nothing less from a member of the Holt family.

Keith, on the other hand? He…was his own breed. He didn’t feel the need to explain much further, but Keith was raised in an orphanage and had no parents to really influence any of his behavior in a positive way…

“Shiro.”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“Oh, oh, shit—!” Shiro dove in and caught Keith before he could meet the ground. It was time to put him to bed. He knew something like this was going to happen, but would Keith listen to him at times like these? Nope. It was always taking it to drastic measures when it came to last-minute studying. From the looks of it, Keith didn’t get much of that done, but a lot of this material was stuff he aced previously so even without the brushing up, Shiro believed he was going to do well on his exam.

He had that much faith in Keith, after all.

“All right, buddy, it’s time to go to bed.”

“But… _”—_ he yawned—“I have to study…”

“No, Keith. You have to rest. And you’re not going to get much done if you keep this up anyway. You’re going to do fine. I promise.”

“Shirrooooooooooo….” He murmured as Shiro rested him on his bed and tucked him in. Shiro smiled down at the younger cadet; he looked like he was about to doze off at any second, and it was definitely for the best if he did. He didn’t want Keith to go into exam with insufficient rest. He would check up on him in the morning before he went to go take it, as a matter of fact.

“Time to go to sleep, buddy,” he chuckled, placing a hand on Keith’s chest. “I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Don’t goooooo…”

“I have to. If Iverson catches me not in my room, I’m going to get in trouble.”

Keith blinked up at him. “Can’t I at least get a goodbye kiss?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. There was no way he could resist an offer like that.

“But of course.” He leaned in and pecked Keith on the lips, lingering there for a few moments. It wasn’t often that Keith would ask for kisses, and he liked to make them last. Call Shiro a hopeless romantic, he just really enjoyed kissing his boyfriend when he got the permission to do so. Keith wasn’t the touchiest person in the world.

“Good night. I promise you’re going to do well tomorrow. You can count on it,” he whispered as he broke the kiss off. “See you in the morning.”

“See you,” responded Keith, as he slowly began drifting off to sleep. Shiro smiled down at him, leaning in to peck him on the lips one last time before he grabbed his coat and showed himself out. He was going to be just fine tomorrow.

 


End file.
